Haleb Time Jump
by Haleb is endgame
Summary: It has been 5 years. What have all the girls been up to and more importantly what has Haleb been up to? A Haleb future fanfic with appearances from all the other couples. First fan fiction please bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer sat in the new Radley hotel lounge eager to see her friends for the first time in five long years. After they left for college they kept in contact but haven't seen each other due to busy schedules. 

"Spence" Aria smiled snapping her out of her trance 

"Aria, How are you?" Spencer smiled pulling her friend into a hug. 

"Good! I've missed you Spence!" "Me to Ari". 

"Did anyone miss me?" Emily smiled walking up to her friends. 

"Emily!" the two girls cheered hugging their friend. 

"So So much Emily!" Aria cooed. 

"Come lets sit down" Spencer cheered. 

"I wounder where Hanna is?" Emily asked 

"Well you remember Hanna, she's always late" Spencer laughed. 

After ten minutes of catching up the girls heard the door swing open and saw Hanna walking through. 

"Hanna!" Emily squealed running over to her friend. 

After hugging two of her friends Hanna made her way over to Spencer. 

"Baby Hanna Banana" Spencer cooed, "Spence!" Hanna sobbed onto her friends shoulder. "What's wrong sweetie?" "Nothing I just really missed you all" Hanna smiled sitting down. "Sorry we are late, we only just got in from New York". "We?" Aria asked smiling. "Yes sorry I didn't realise it was just us and we didn't have time to go home first, Caleb and Hailey are here too". "Omg really, we get to see Hailey!" Emily smiled. "Where is she?" "Caleb is just outside with her, he is just letting her wake up a bit first, otherwise she is cranky," Hanna laughed. 

As she said that Caleb walked in carrying a two-year-old Hailey on his shoulders. Hailey had light blonde hair that was tied up in a little bun, big brown eyes and wore black leggings with a frozen hoody. "Hello girls", Caleb smiled hugging all of the girls. "You look good Caleb!" Spencer teased. "Mummy!" Hailey squealed holding her arms out for her mum. Hanna took her daughter and held her on her hip. "Hailey this is your Aunty Spencer, Aunty Aria and Aunty Emily", Hanna explained. Hailey who was not a shy girl leaped into Spencer's arms. "Hello" She whispered while hugging her. "Omg Han! She is amazing!" Emily praised as Hailey did the same to her and Aria. "Daddy me pwease pway on your phone now?" Hailey asked sitting next to Hanna. "Here baby". 

"So girls! Tell me what's happening?" Hanna smiled. 

"Um where do I start? Toby and I are engaged; we have a son Tyler who is two like you Hailey! Spencer smiled. And we just found out we are pregnant with our second child." 

"Congratulations" the girls said together. Hanna weakly smiled then turned to Emily. 

"Well me and Ali are happily living together in Rosewood and we just adopted two twin girls, Sophie and Shay. They are 9 months old" 

"They are adorable Em!" Aria cooed looking at the photo Emily showed. 

"Uh Ezra and I recently got married about eighteen months ago and now I am about three months pregnant." 

"Congrats Ari!" Caleb moved his hand to rub Hanna's back.

The girls all noticed this and turned to face Hanna. "Well Caleb and I did not take long to get married, we did it pretty much as soon as we left, in Vegas!" She laughed. "3 years later I had Hailey and we have been trying for a baby for about a year now, we just can't expand our family," Hanna weakly smiled.

"We are so sorry Hanna!" Spencer cooed rubbing her friends knee. "It's ok it will happen eventually," She smiled. "Spency is der was a baby in your tummy?" Hailey asked sliding forward on her chair. Spencer smiled, "Yes baby there is one right in here," Spencer smiled touching her stomach. "Can I see it?" "You can't really see my baby bump yet but Aria has a bigger bump." Hailey got off her seat and made her way to Aria, placing her hand on her stomach. "It's in der?" Hailey questioned, "Yes the baby is resting in there." Aria smiled. "Hello little baby!" Hailey cooed speaking to Aria's baby bump. Hanna and Caleb watched in admiration even their baby girl wanted a new baby.

"Hey how about you guys all come tonight for dinner at mine?" Emily suggested. "It will give us more time to catch up and give Hailey a chance to meet Sophie, Shay and Tyler." "Sounds like a great idea!" Caleb smiled. "Yeah yeah you just want to see your lover Toby!" Hanna laughed. "What I can't help if I miss my brother from another mother." "Trust me he has missed you to!" Spencer laughed. "Mummy we going home?" Hailey wined pulling on Hanna's necklace. "Baby did you just hear we are going to Aunty Emily's tonight and we are going to stay in Rosewood for a little while." Hailey nodded still a little bit confused as Hanna shot Caleb a worried look.

Hanna, Caleb and Hailey arrived at Emily's at 7pm; of course they were the last to arrive but that never bothered Hanna. "Hey Han!" Ali greeted pulling her into a hug, "Hey Ali, How are you?" "I'm great" she smiled, hugging Caleb. "And you must be Hailey". "Hello" the little girl smiled shaking the blonds hand. "Come in everyone is already here." "Hey guys." Everyone greeted as the little family entered Emily's home. "Toby!" Caleb smiled, "Caleb!" Toby cheered hugging his friend, "How have you been bud?" "Yeah good mate!" Caleb smiled. "Hey Ezra, how are you?" Caleb asked shaking his hand. "Great can't complain!" Spencer interrupted the little bromance bringing the three other children into the room. "Hailey this is Tyler, Sophie and Shay!" "Hi!" the little blonde smiled walking towards the children. Sophie and Shay clung onto Spencer babbling to each other. "Ty!" say hello. Spencer encouraged her son. "Hi!" Tyler smiled grabbing Hailey's hand. "Let's play!" Hailey smiled. 

The night ran smoothly with the children all getting along fine. The twins played mostly on the floor with each other, while Hailey and Tyler played together. Everyone noticed how much Tyler was exactly like Spencer but at the same time exactly like Toby. And how much Hailey had Caleb's personality and Hanna's sass. 

"Come on Hailey we are going now!" Caleb called to his daughter. He put Hanna's coat on as they waited for Hailey. Hailey not hearing her dad started walking towards Tyler when she lost her balance and fell face first. Hanna jumped at the sounds of her daughter's screams and ran with Caleb to pick her up. "Hailey what happened?" She cooed picking up her crying daughter. "Did you trip over something?" Caleb asked. "No" she screamed noticing the blood on Hanna's shoulder. "Baby your bleeding!" Hanna noticed, "Did you hit your nose?" "No Mummy!" Hailey cried. "Han I saw her she didn't hit her nose!" Emily commented. Caleb pulled a hanky out of his pocket and gently held his daughter's nose. "We better go baby before you hurt yourself again!" Caleb cooed rubbing Hailey's back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the reviews! I didn't expect any! I have an idea where this story is going but if you guys have any ideas please post them! Sorry if the facts aren't completely correct bear with me I'm trying :) Anyways thank you all so much it means a lot.**

As the weeks flew by the girls reconnected as though they had never left. Each of their families decided to move back to Rosewood to be close to one another. Caleb and Toby decided to go into business together Toby would build the houses and Caleb would hook it up with all the latest technology. Spencer and Hanna even started a fashion business, which was set to open in a few weeks. Emily got a job at the local day-care, Aria works as a photographer, Ezra got his job back at the brew and Alison started working at the high school the girls all went to. The children were getting along great. With Shay and Sophie being to young Hailey and Tyler instantly formed a connection. They became best friends in a mater of days.

"I am so glad that we all live here again!" Hanna smiled as she watched the kids play at the park.

"I know it hasn't been the same without you all!" Emily smiled. "And Tyler really loves having Hailey here!" Spencer beamed watching her son play with the little girl. Hanna smiled watching there children. "Hey come to our house for a BBQ this afternoon!" "Caleb can cook an amazing steak!" Hanna laughed. "Plus we have a blow up pool the kids can swim in!" "Sounds good Han! We will be there around 5!" Spencer smiled. "Hailey!" Hanna called. No response. "Hailey! I swear this child is deaf." Hanna laughed. Hanna watched as Tyler turned Hailey around to face her mum. "Come here baby, we are going!" "Why?" She cried, "I wanna pway more!" "Hails they are all coming for dinner tonight you can swim and play then ok!" "Yay! Okay Momma!" She squealed grabbing Hanna's hand. "See you tonight!" Hailey called waving to all her new friends.

"Caleb is the pool blown up yet?" Hanna asked as she tossed the salad. "Yeah babe and I have already filled it!" "Hailey are you ready your friends are going to be here soon?" Caleb asked as his daughter as she walked out in her frozen full piece swimmers. "Yes daddy she squealed twirling around." **Doorbell**. "YAY!" Hailey squealed, "Der here!" The little two-year-old ran to the door opening it for all her parents' friends. "Ty!" the little girl giggled running into his arms. "Hi Hailey!" "Hello miss Hailey!" Spencer cooed picking her up tickling her belly as the little girl squealed. "Come in we have a pool!" Hailey giggled.

"Hey guys, ready for a feast!" Caleb asked greeting his friends. "I am so hungry man! I don't care if your burn all the meat I'll still eat it!" Toby laughed. "Hey I don't burn meat, a Rivers never burns anything!" Caleb laughed. "So guys if you are going to continue to talk about meat why don't you go do it at the BBQ!" Hanna laughed being sarcastic. "Ha ha Daddy you dot in trouble!" Hailey smirked pointing at her dad. "You'll be in trouble soon" Caleb joked poking his tongue out at his daughter.

The girls got Hailey and Tyler ready for the pool and once they were happily playing, they sat down to have a wine. The boys were surrounding the BBQ drinking beer and cooking the meat.

"They are to cute!" Aria cooed watching the children run around jumping in and out of the pool. "Soon we will all have a mini Aria or Ezra running around" Emily smiled adjusting Shay who was on her lap. "I know I can't wait!" she smiled. "It's the best thing, honestly, I can't remember what life was like before Ty came along!" Spencer laughed watching her son slash. "I know you just have this special bond! I swear sometimes I just look at Hailey and we know exactly what each other are thinking. "Hanna smiled." "Speaking of where is Hailey?" Hanna asked sitting up in her seat.

"MOMMA! QUICK!" Tyler screamed looking over the pool. All five girls jumped up and ran to Tyler. "Oh my god! Hailey!" Hanna squealed looking down at her daughter who was having a seizure on the ground. Hanna leaped forward in an attempt to grab her baby. "Hanna! Stop don't touch her, it can cause more damage!" Spencer cried holding her friend back. "Ty come over here!" Alison cooed taking Tyler away from the scene. Caleb came running when he heard Hanna squeal. "Hailey!" Caleb screamed diving towards his daughter. "Toby grab him!" Spencer screamed. "Caleb you cant stop her fit! It will only make it worse if you touch her!" Toby cried holding Caleb back.

Hanna and Caleb and the rest of their friends watched little Hailey jerk as her eyes rolled back. After what felt like hours Hailey finally stopped seizing and lay unconscious on the ground with a bleeding nose. Spencer and Toby both let go of their friends, and Hanna and Caleb dived to their daughter. Hanna scooped her up while Caleb grabbed his hanky to hold her nose. "Hailey! Please wake up!" Hanna whispered as tears flowed from her eyes. "Did any call 911?" Caleb asked looking up to his friends. "Yes I did when I heard Hanna scream, they should be here any second!" Ezra cried holding Aria.

"Han! Their here." Caleb cried as he saw Emily let the paramedics out to the backyard. "Hi mine name is Tim and this is Sam." "Can you please tell me what happened?" Tim asked as he and Sam picked Hailey up and put her on the stretcher. "She was just playing here when Tyler squealed, we all ran over and she was fitting on the floor for about 5 minutes!" Hanna cried as Caleb held her up. "Hailey! Can you hear me?" Sam asked shinning a torch in her eyes. "No response." Sam yelled to Tim. "Ok we have to get going who is coming with us?" "I will!" Hanna cried kissing Caleb's cheek. "I will see you their babe!" Caleb cried.

"Hanna, how old is Hailey?" Tim asked once they left for the hospital. "She is two!" Hanna cried as she watched Tim work on Hailey. "Has she had any of these before?" "No never!" "But she has had nose bleeds before and that happened after her fit!" Hanna spoke as her hands shook. "Mummy!" Hailey cried confused. "Baby!" Hanna jumped forward. "Hanna you need to keep her lying down!" Tim instructed as he monitored the little girl. "Hailey baby mummy's here. You had a little fit and now we are just going to the hospital to make sure your ok!" Hanna explained as Hailey whimpered trying to reach for Hanna. "Baby you have to stay still while we drive then mummy will pick you up! Here hold my hand!" Hanna whispered grabbing her daughter's hand.

Sam pulled up to the hospital and Tim allowed Hanna to pick Hailey up off the bed. "Thank you!" Hanna called as she walked into the hospital carrying a crying Hailey who tightly wrapped her arms around her mum's neck. Hanna walked in and saw Caleb, Spencer and Toby waiting inside. Caleb looked like a wreck but was holding it together. "Hailey your awake!" Caleb cooed jumping up to see his daughter. Hailey looked up at her daddy with big fat tears streaming down her face, which landed on Hanna's shoulder. "It's going to be ok baby!" Caleb cooed rubbing her back.

 **Hope you guys liked it! What do you think is wrong with Hailey? Don't forget to Reviews thank you guys so much :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you again for all the reviews! To the reviewer who asked if I have written any more stories, I have but haven't published them or finished them! They are all Haleb though and when I finish this I may post them to. Anyways back to the story :)**

"Hailey Rivers." A tall brunet nurse asked walking into emergency. "We will see you back at home!" Toby smiled sympathetically as he watched his friends leave.

"Hello, I'm Stacie and I will be your nurse today." "Hi, That's Caleb, I'm Hanna and this is Hailey." Hanna stated rubbing her daughters back. "Hello Hailey!" "We are going to get you all better ok?" "Ok Hanna if you could just sit up on the table and we will check Hailey out."

"Has Hailey had any nose bleeds before?" Stacie asked looking at the little girls nose.

"Yes she has had them a lot lately." Caleb stated.

"Has she ever had a seizure before today?"

"No."

"Ok has she had any other symptoms such as, memory loss? Clumsiness? Loss in concentration?" Headaches? Stacie asked, shinning a torch in Hailey's eyes.

"Yes she has had those symptoms." Caleb worriedly confirmed.

Nurse Stacie looked at her computer and then looked at the little girl. "I'll be right back." Stacie stated before exiting the room. Caleb looked over worriedly at Hanna who just snuggled into Hailey's shoulder.

Caleb looked up when the door reopened. "Hello guys my name is Brianna, I am going to be your doctor today." "Uh what happened to Stacie?" Caleb asked becoming anxious. "With Hailey's symptoms she wanted to call a doctor in who could recognise what was wrong." Brenna explained. "And what do her symptoms mean!" Hanna asked readjusting a crying Hailey. Brianna sighed, "it could be a lot of things but we need to give her a MRI to be sure." "If you would like to come with me, the quicker we get this done the better." Brianna smiled opening the door for Hanna and Caleb.

Brianna led the Rivers family down to where Hailey's MRI would take place. "Ok Hailey could you please lie down on the bed Brianna smiled rubbing the little girls back. "No!" Hailey whimpered holding onto Hanna tighter. "Hey Hailey if you do this for daddy, we will buy you anything you want! And I mean anything." Caleb cooed. "A puppy!" Hailey cried rubbing her eyes. "Yes baby we will get you a puppy!" Caleb smiled. "I scared!" she whimpered resting her head back on Hanna's shoulder. "I know baby! But mummy and daddy will just be out there. It wont take long, I promise!" Hanna cooed. Brianna noticing Hailey was in Frozen swimmers had an idea. "Hey Hailey if you be really good and stay extra still on the bed, I can play some Frozen music." "Would you like that?" Hailey turned towards Brianna and slowly nodded.

Hanna slowly placed Hailey on the bed and Brianna strapped her to it. "What are those for?" Caleb asked worried. "It is just to keep her still, she can't move otherwise we will have to start again." Brianna explained. "Hailey I need you to stay really really still ok. And please keep your eyes closed." Hailey nodded slowly, sucking on two of her fingers. Hanna put Hailey's hand beside her body before kissing her head. "Stay really still baby, please keep your eyes closed for mummy and I pinkie promise you we will get you a puppy!" Hanna whispered into her daughter's ear. Before walking towards the door wiping her eyes. "Mummy and Daddy will just be out here! Okay baby, I love you, you are so brave!" Caleb cooed before walking with Hanna into the hallway.

"We will just get everything ready and then lead you into a room where you can watch." Brianna smiled before returning to Hailey.

Caleb looked over to Hanna and eloped her in a hug. "I just can't take this today!" she cried into Caleb's shoulder. "Baby what happened?" Caleb asked pulling Hanna back slightly so he could look her in the eye. "I miscarried today!" She whimpered into his chest. A tear escaped Caleb's eye before he held her a little bit tighter. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly. "It happened just before Hailey's fit, I hadn't had a chance to! I didn't even know I was pregnant" "It's ok Hanna, I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you! It will happen babe! We will extended our family when the time is right." "Now is not the time! I can't even think about a new baby right now when our other baby is currently in a medical tube." Hanna sniffed. 

* * *

Shortly after their conversation Brianna had Hanna and Caleb moved so they could watch the MRI. Hailey did a brilliant job and didn't move once. As love is an open door came on the little girl even started to sing. She screamed at the top of her lungs to the lyrics hoping it would be over soon.

Brianna studied the results as Hanna, Caleb and Hailey waited in a small room with a bed. Hailey was sitting on Caleb's lap watching cartoons, holding onto Hanna's hand with one hand and sucking on the other. Brianna walked in with an empty expression and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are her results?" Caleb asked. Brianna looked up sadly. "I'm so sorry but it seems Hailey has a golf size tumour on her brain."

Hanna burst into tears hunching over in her chair. "Is it cancerous?" Caleb asked rubbing Hanna's back. "I am afraid it is." Brianna stated. Hanna, uneven able to process the news stayed hunched over. Caleb rubbed his eyes, "What are we going to do? Or is this it. Will I ever be able to walk her down the aisle? Caleb choked.

"We will try Hailey on some drugs and if they don't work our only option will be surgery. Now these drugs will not make Hailey lose her hair but will make her very sick and very tied." "We will start her on the drugs tonight and do everything we can to get rid of the tumour." Hailey looked up to her dad and looked towards her mother who was sobbing, confused she reached for her mum who sat her on her lap.

"We will check you into a private room and get you set up. Now the drugs will be pretty fast acting and the side affects will hit Hailey about an hour after she takes them." Brianna explained.

After about an hour Hailey was checked into a hospital room and was getting hooked up to her drug machine. The little girl was confused and hated having the nurses coming near her. She was brave and held Hanna's hand as they hooked her up to the drug machine. "Mummy we go home?" Hailey whimpered trying to slide off the bed. Hanna's heart broke into two. "Baby we have to stay here for a little bit to get you better." She cooed moving Hailey back up onto the bed.

Once the nurses left Hailey was able to relax. "Daddy me pway on phone?" Hailey asked moving to sit on his lap. "Here baby." Hailey grabbed the phone and began taking selfies. "Smile dada she giggled pointing the phone towards Caleb. Caleb smiled and pulled Hanna in so she was now in the photo. "Momma, Dada smile like this!" She giggled squinting her eyes a little. 

* * *

It wasn't long before the side effects of the drug hit the little girl. She vomited 3 times and was now passed out on Hanna. "I hate seeing her so flat!" Hanna spoke softly careful not to wake their sick little girl. "I know babe! I hate it to." Caleb cooed rubbing her knee. Caleb and Hanna sat in the hospital room quietly watching the television when a nurse came in. "Hi guys!" She whispered, we are getting all the children ready for bed, so you have about half an hour before you have to go." Hanna and Caleb enjoyed each others company for that last half an hour before Caleb had to go. Because Hailey was so little Hanna was able to stay with her.

Once Caleb got home he called Spencer.

"Hello Caleb! How are you? What's happening with Hailey?" Spencer asked answering the phone.

Caleb paused before speaking, "Spence! She has cancer!" he choked.

"What! Where?" Spencer asked.

"She has a golf sized tumour on her brain." Caleb mumbled.

"Shit Caleb!" Spencer cried.

"Yep, they have her on some drugs but if they don't work she will need surgery!"

"Shit Caleb!" Was all Spencer could say. "We will come up tomorrow to see you guys if you like!" "Would you like me to call the others, your mum and Hanna's?"

"Yes please Spence!"

"Be strong Caleb! We love you guys!" Spencer hushed.

Caleb hung up the phone and cried. After a while, Caleb put on their home movies. He sat there and watched Hailey's birth, he watched her take her first steps, say her first words and watched her play and interact with her parents. Caleb spent the rest of the night watching his daughter before he fell asleep on the lounge. 

**Tell me what you guys think? Poor Hailey :( How cute was Caleb though :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! :) How excited were you when the first 4 minutes came out and it looked like Hanna had a baby! I'm so disappointed she doesn't and that she is probably not even with Caleb! :( My Haleb heart breaks :( Anyway back to the story hope you guys like it :)**

Caleb arrived at the hospital bright and early. He walked into Hailey's room and found her sleeping. Hanna was leaning on her bed still asleep. Caleb walked over and rubbed Hanna's back. "Hey baby!"

"Caleb you're here!" Hanna smiled.

"Mummy!" Hailey whimpered slowly reaching her arms up.

"Hey baby!" Hanna cooed picking her up. "Mummy I feel sick!" she cried rubbing her nose against Hanna's shoulder. "I know baby! We are trying to make you better ok!"

"Look daddy's here!" Hanna cooed. "Hi Daddy!" the little girl cried holding her arms out for her dad. "Hello baby!"

After an hour of cuddling with her parents Hailey was up and about running around like she was perfectly healthy. "Hailey! Daddy brought you some stuff from home." Hanna cooed as Hailey jumped up on the bed.

"What you bring me?" She giggled. "Daddy brought you your teddy, your slippers, you're frozen pj's, this photo of the 3 of us and some colouring books." Hanna smiled pulling out Hailey's things. "Lets get you out of that hospital gown and into your pretty frozen pj's!" Caleb smiled picking his daughter up.

After Hailey was settled her guests started to arrive, Emily, Ali and the twins were first, followed by Aria and Ezra. Ashley and Ted were currently visiting when Spencer, Toby and Tyler came.

"Hi Hailey!" Tyler cheered running to his friend. "Tyler!" the little girl squealed holding out her arms. Toby lifted Tyler on the bed and the two hugged.

"We better get going! Ted announced taking Ashley's hand. "Bye baby Hailey", Ashley cooed at her granddaughter. "Bye Bye Nanna!" Hailey giggled jumping up to give Ashley a hug. "Bye Gampa Ted!" the little girl smiled as Ted lifted her up tickling her. "Bye baby! Feel better."

Hanna walked her mum and Ted out to the car she hugged Ted goodbye before hugging her mum and silently crying on her shoulder. "Hanna, baby! She will be ok! She is strong, you will get through this!" Ashley cooed rubbing her daughters back. "Is Claudia coming down? She can stay with us, saves her staying in a motel!" Hanna smiled, "Thanks mum!"

Hanna slowly made her way back to Hailey's room. She walked in and saw Toby and Caleb in the corner probably sorting out work, as Caleb wasn't going to go to work at this stage and Spencer sitting in a hospital chair with Hailey on one knee and Tyler on the other.

"You ok Han?" Spencer asked lightly stroking Hailey's hair. Hanna raised her eyes from the floor and weakly smiled, "I'll be fine." Hailey noticing her mum was back instantly jumped onto her lap.

"Look momma selfies!" Hailey giggled showing Hanna Caleb's phone. There was a dozen selfies of Hailey and Spencer, Toby, Tyler, Ted and Ashley and all the others. Hanna laughed as Hailey flipped through them.

"You really do love your selfies don't you?" "Uh huh!" the little girl smiled before readjusting herself so her head was buried in Hanna's shoulder. Hanna looked at the time 3pm, noticing this was about the same time yesterday Hailey felt the effect of the drugs. Noticing the little girls change in mood Spencer, Tyler and Toby decided to leave the family of 3 to get some rest.

"What's going on with work? Can you take time off?" Hanna asked once they settled Hailey. "Yeah Toby said I can have as much leave as we need." Caleb whispered rubbing a sleeping Hailey's back. As Caleb was talking Hailey jolted up and looked up at her parents. She was pale and bent over. Caleb quickly grabbed a bucket and held it up as his daughter vomited. Hailey instantly started crying. Caleb rubbed her back while Hanna whispered in her ear.

* * *

Hailey sat in the middle of her bed hugging her teddy extra tight. She watched her parents pretend to focus on the tv as they held hands. She looked down and slowly started playing with her teddy. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hi guys!" A young woman around the age of 23 smiled as she and a young boy around 26 poked their heads in. "Um hi" Hanna smiled sitting up. "We work for the hospital and our job is to play and entertain the children." The young man smiled. 

"I'm Ashleigh and I'm Mitchell!" They smiled. "Do you mind if we play with Hailey?" Mitchell asked looking at the name above Hailey's bed! 

"That is absolutely fine!" Caleb smiled. 

"Hi Hailey! Do you want to play?" Ashleigh asked coming around to the side of the bed. Unsure the little girl scurried over to Hanna's lap! 

Hanna smiled running her daughters back. "Hey Mitch do you want to blow some bubbles?" Ashleigh asked enthusiastic. "I sure do and I am going to play some frozen songs!" He laughed. 

Mitchell and Ashleigh blew bubbles all around the room happily bouncing and dancing to frozen. Hailey shyly smiled before slowly climbing back onto her hospital bed. Giggling she started popping the bubbles. 

"Me pop dem all!" She giggled looking at all he adults in the room. "Pop them baby!" Caleb smiled. 

Hailey started singing along with Mitchell and Ashleigh and even started dancing with them! Hanna and Caleb laughed as they watched on. Mitchell picked Hailey up and spun her around the room, dancing with her. Hailey giggled holding onto the young mans shoulders. 

After an afternoon of fun Mitchell and Ashleigh had to leave. "Bye Hailey feel better!" Mitchell cooed. "Come see us tomorrow, down on level 2 there is a big play center for all the sick kids! It's really fun!" Ashleigh explained to Hanna and Caleb. 

"We will have to come down and check it out." Caleb smiled. 

* * *

Caleb arrived back at the hospital the next morning the earliest he could. He walked into Hailey's room and found Hanna braiding Hailey's hair.

"Hey baby girl!" "Daddy" she cried running into his arms. "Hey babe!" Caleb cooed kissing Hanna. "Where are we off to?" He smiled noticing they were both dressed and ready.

"We are going down to level two to see Mitchell and Ashleigh!" Hanna smiled. "Hailey is feeling alright the morning," she smiled running Hailey's stomach. "Wets go dada!" Hailey giggled pointing out the door.

The little family made there way down to level two and when the lift opened up they were shocked. There was a big playground, TV screens, a ball pit, face painting, toys everywhere and heaps of other people who were just as enthusiastic as Mitchell and Ashleigh.

"Hey Hailey! You made it!" Mitchell cheered noticing the presence of the little girl. "Come play with us," he laughed. Hailey ran over to Mitchell sitting on his lap.

"I think someone has a little crush!" Hanna giggled. "No no way not yet she is way to young." Caleb smiled.

Hailey had fun day dancing and singing, playing on the playground and playing in the ball pit. "Dada come in de ball pit!" Hailey giggled splashing the balls. "I will get you little one!" He laughed grabbing Hailey and spinning her around in the air.

"Do you want to go and get your face painted little princess?" He cooed carrying Hailey on his shoulders.

"Look mummy! Me a princess!" She giggled showing Hanna her painted face! "Wow baby! You look adorable!" She cooed tickling her stomach.

Hailey was exhausted she had a fun day playing with her parents and other kids. She was curled up hugging her teddy as she peacefully slept. Hanna was resting on Caleb's lap when he noticed she was crying.

"Hey hey what's wrong?" He cooed. "Just seeing all those sick kids today made me realise how sick she could get!" She wept resting her head on his chest.

"She is strong babe! We will get her through this!" He cooed kissing the top of her head.

 **What do you guys think? :) Haleb are so cute!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Just a warning this story is going to be pretty dramatic so I hope you all like that! :) Love you guys!**

Hanna woke bright and early; she looked over and saw Hailey peacefully sleeping so went for a quick shower. As the hot water hit her skin Hanna smiled thinking about what Caleb said last night. She was determined to get her little girl through this. Drying off she felt a stabbing in her stomach. Rubbing it she ignored it and got dressed.

Walking out of the bathroom she was surprised to find Caleb already there watching his little girl.

"Hey baby!" He smiled. "Hey", she smiled walking over to sit on his lap. Her wet hair pressing against his dry shirt.

"What are the plans for today?" He asked wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Well Spencer said she will bring Tyler up today apparently he hasn't stopped asking about her." Hanna smiled.

"Then we will just hang around I guess." She huffed resting her head on his shoulder.

"My mum and Will are down to so she said she might pop in this afternoon with the boys." Caleb added massaging her hand.

Hanna felt another stabbing in her stomach and readjusted on Caleb's lap. "Are you ok?" He asked helping her get comfortable. "Yeah I'm fine she smiled kissing his lips."

* * *

Spencer and Tyler arrived at 10am. Tyler held on to her hand shyly walking behind her legs. "Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Hey Spence!" Caleb smiled adjusting Hanna on his knee. Tyler slowly walked in and saw that Hailey was still asleep. Unsure of what to do he held onto Spencer's leg.

"Since when are you shy?" She laughed rubbing his back.

"Hey Ty!" Caleb cooed, "what's going on little man?" Tyler smiled slightly before running over to Caleb. "Have you come to see Hailey?" He asked. "Uh huh!" Tyler smiled placing his hand on Caleb's knee.

"Ty do you love Hailey?" Hanna asked smiling at the little boy. Tyler smiled brightly nodding his head. "You are to cute Tyler Cavanaugh!" Hanna smiled tickling his belly.

"Stop!" He giggled running back to his mum.

"Mummy me hop up!" Tyler asked pointing to Hailey's bed. "Ok but you have to be very carefully and quiet Hailey is sick remember!" Spencer cooed. Spencer carefully placed Tyler on the empty half of the bed. He carefully moved closer to the little girl gently rubbing her hair. Hanna, Caleb and Spencer all smiled admiring how sweet the little boy was.

Hailey didn't wake up until 11:30am stirring she immediately began crying. Hanna jolted up at her little girls cries. "Shh baby! You're okay!" Hanna cooed rubbing Hailey's back.

Big fat tears rolled down Hailey's cheeks as Hanna rocked her back and forth. Calming down, Hailey settled into Hanna's lap. Caleb gently kissed her head and Hailey grabbed his hand.

"Look Hails! Spency and Tyler are here." Caleb cooed. Tyler smiled brightly waving at his friend. Hailey sniffed and waved back before hugging onto Hanna tighter.

Hanna and Caleb had decided to go down to the kids play area for lunch, giving Tyler a chance to play. "Wow!" Spencer stuttered as the elevator opened revealing all the play equipment. "Mummy look!" Tyler laughed pointing to all the toys. "Go play baby we are just going to sit over here," she cooed.

Hanna and Spencer sat on a small table while Caleb sat down near the slide seeing if Hailey would brighten up. The little girl was still in her pj's and still had bed hair. Caleb adjusted her so she was facing the other kids. Sucking on her fingers she turned back into Caleb's chest.

"She doesn't want a bar of it today." Caleb stated coming over to Spencer and Hanna.

"Cuddles Hailey?" Spencer asked holding out her hands. The little girl reached for her aunty cuddling into her chest. "Aw baby girl!" She cooed rubbing the little girls back.

Hanna weakly smiled looking over to Caleb. Tyler came running back with a handful of toys in his arms. Caleb scooped the little boy up spinning him around.

"What's up little man? I bring all dese toys for Hailey cause she sick." Tyler smiled proudly. "Aw your so sweet but she is having a bad day today and doesn't want to play." Caleb explained

"Dats okay I play for her. Hailey dis is Elmo and he play like dis!" Tyler explained as the little girl smiled slightly watching her friend. Tyler even managed to get the little girl to giggle.

* * *

Caleb smiled as he saw his mum pull into the car park. He walked over and opened her door.

"Hey mum!" He smiled. "Hey baby!" Claudia smiled pulling her son into a hug.

"How is she?" Claudia asked. "Yesterday she had a really really good day. Today not so good! She can barely keep her eyes open." Caleb said quietly. Claudia unsure of what to say pulled her son in for another hug and kissed his cheek.

"Will" Caleb greeted shaking his step dads hand. "Hey Caleb!" He smiled.

"Caleb," James smirks hugging his brother. "Hey guys!" Caleb smiled hugging James then Clay.

"How's the little diva?" James asked as they made there way back to the hospital. "Yeah not to good today." Caleb said pushing the elevator button. "She is really tired and won't want to play."

James was now 12 and Clay 10. Hailey loved spending time with them and they loved treating her like a princess.

"Don't worry Caleb! I have prepped them about Hailey and Hanna. She probably doesn't want to be flirted with right now either." Claudia smiled looking at her youngest.

Claudia walking in first with the others behind her. Claudia walked over to Hanna and hugged her, careful not to crush Hailey who was sleeping on her mums chest.

"Hey darling!" Claudia cooed smiling at Hanna.

"Hi Claudia," she smiled. "Hey Hanna!" James, Clay and Will said together. "Hey guys thanks for coming," she smiled.

"How are you?" Clay asked coming around to hug her. "I'm alright thanks Clay she smiled hugging the little boy."

"Nana?" Hailey whimpered opening her eyes. Hanna smiled adjusting her daughter so she could she everyone.

"Hello baby girl!" Claudia cooed picking up her granddaughter. Hailey looked around the room.

"Jamesy!" She whispered holding out her arms! "Hey little diva!" James cooed! "Haven't you been feeling well? Look Clay is here!" James smiled moving Hailey to see Clay!

"Clay!" She smiled holding out her arms! "Hey Hailey!" He smiled taking his niece. "Say hi Will!" Clay cooed. "Hi Will" she whispered, resting her head on Clay's shoulder.

"Is she to heavy buddy?" Caleb asked watching is brother. "Nah I'm fine but I will just sit down." He smiled taking a seat next to Hanna.

Hailey adjusted on his lap playing with his watch. "This is the most I have seen you awake all day little miss!" Hanna cooed rubbing Hailey's tummy. Hailey smiled before pulling a face. She slid off Clay's lap and ran to Caleb. "Are you okay baby?" He asked. Shaking her head she gagged. Hanna sprung up placing a bucket in front of her daughters face. Hailey spewed, crying as she did so. Claudia and the rest of her family left the sick little girl to get some rest.

* * *

Brianna walked into Hailey's room around 8:30pm. Hailey was fast asleep and Caleb was getting ready to go.

"Hey guys!" She weakly smiled. "Hi." They both answered.

"What is it doc?" Caleb asked.

"We have been monitoring Hailey as you know to get rid of this tumor as soon as possible. We have taken some more blood and it seems the medicine isn't working in fact her body is fighting the medicine instead of the tumor. We fear the tumor has grown and we don't want to take any chances. We have booked Hailey in for surgery tomorrow morning." Brianna explained.

Hanna and Caleb both sat there shocked. "You can both stay tonight and we will start prepping her early tomorrow." Tears escaped Hanna's eyes as she squeezed Caleb's hand. "I promise you I am going to try my hardest to remove this tumor and get your daughter back to her healthy self. But I can't guarantee anything." Brianna sadly said.

Hanna and Caleb were left sitting there in shock. This is it! Their little girl now had to face a massive operation to save her life.

 **Sorry if this was boring guys! It was kinda just a filler before the big operation. Let me know what you think! Please review :) Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I have officially finished all of my year 12 exams and will be able to update more often :) Here we go Hailey's surgery! So Sorry if some of the information isn't correct I tried my hardest. :)**

Brianna Hailey's Doctor walked in to Hailey's room to find Hanna and Caleb in the single bed with Hailey, cuddled up to their little girl. She didn't want to ruin the sweet moment but had to. The little girl was due in surgery at 8am and it was now 7:30am.

"Hi Hanna? Caleb?" She called softly. Caleb shifted opening his eyes slightly. Seeing Brianna he opened them fully.

"Oh hi Brianna!" Caleb replied his voice still husky from waking up.

"Caleb it's 7:30am and Hailey's surgery is at 8am. We want to start right on time so we need to start getting her ready." Brianna explained. "I'll be back in 15" she softly spoke.

"Okay doc!" Caleb replied.

"Han! Han!" He cooed shaking Hanna gently.

"Hmm." She answered her eyes still closed.

"Han, we have 15 minutes to get Hails ready for her operation." He cooed.

Hanna's eyes opened slowly a stray tear falling down her cheek. Caleb wiped the stray tear with his thumb.

"She will be fine!" He cooed convincing himself as well. Caleb slowly hopped out of bed helping Hanna as well. Caleb ruffed up his hair as he pulled his shirt on. Hanna pulled her hair into a messy bun and gently shook her little girl.

"Hailey baby it's time to wake up." Hailey slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at her mum.

"We go pway?" She asked sitting up pushing the hair out of her face. Caleb smiled.

"Not today baby, you have to go for a little sleep today and the doctors will hopefully fix you." Hanna explained.

"Whhyy!" Hailey cried throwing her head back and dropping her arms next to her side.

"Hey!" Caleb cooed picking her up. "We have to get you better and then we can play all the time!" Caleb said kissing her hair. "Now we have to get you out of your frozen pjs and into this white dress again." Hanna cooed showing Hailey the hospital gown.

Hanna dressed Hailey and tied her hair loosely in a back pony. Once they were ready Hanna Caleb and Hailey sat in Hailey's room and waited for Brianna.

Once Brianna was ready she came and got Hanna and Caleb and brought them to the operating room. Hailey held extra tight onto Caleb's neck whimpering as they entered.

"Okay if you could just lie Hailey on the table and we will start the anesthesia" A nurse in operating clothes stated.

Caleb walked over to the table and tried to put Hailey down.

"Nooo daddy!" She bawled holding tighter onto Caleb's neck. Tears streamed down Hanna's cheeks as she tried to help Caleb lie Hailey down.

"No daddy pwease no!" Hailey screamed louder! Hailey noticed Hanna was trying to lie her down as well and grabbed onto her mums arm.

"Mummy pwease!" She cried big fat tears streaming down her face.

Caleb finally managed to get Hailey on the bed. She looked up at her parents her eyes full of tears, her bottom lip wobbling.

"I love you so so much baby! You are so brave!" Caleb cooed kissing his daughter over and over. Hanna leant over and kissed Hailey's lips. "Mummy loves you so much!" She cooed.

Hanna and Caleb held Hailey's hand as the nurse held to oxygen mask on Hailey giving her the anaesthetic. They watched as Hailey slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Kissing their daughter one more time they were escorted out.

* * *

The walk to the waiting room was quiet. Neither of them spoke. Opening the doors they were shocked to see all there friends and their mothers sitting there waiting.

"You guys didn't have to be here!" Caleb said softly looking at them all.

"Ted and Will are watching the kids! We wouldn't be anywhere else!" Spencer said sadly looking at her broken friends.

Hanna looked forward with an empty expression on her face, she slowly walked over to a chair sitting down, staring off into the distance. Caleb sat next to her rubbing his hand down her knee as tears escaped his eyes.

* * *

4 hours had passed with still no news. Hanna sat in the exact same position with the exact same expression on her face. Everyone had gone up to her to offer their support but no one could even get her to look in another direction. She sat there in complete shock.

Caleb on the other hand was a mess. He was pacing up and down the hall getting more frustrated as time progressed. His mum had tried to get his to sit but that request was ignored.

* * *

After the 6th hour people were starting to fidget. The biggest person being Caleb. His pacing had increased and he was constantly rubbing his hair and face.

"Damnit!" He yelled banging the wall, causing everyone to jump including Hanna.

"What the hell is taking so long!" He huffed.

"Caleb hunny! Please sit." Claudia softly said.

"Pacing back and forth won't make them go faster." She cooed.

Caleb listened to his mother and slowly started making his way back to Hanna. As soon as he sat down she lost it. All the emotions she had been pushing away exploded out of her. Caleb gently scooped her up and cuddled her on his lap.

Hanna was crying so hard that her whole body was shaking. She buried her face in Caleb's chest and let go of all her emotions. The rest of their friends and family watching on in sadness as they fell apart.

* * *

8 hours after they last saw their little girl Hanna had finished crying and was cuddled up on Caleb's lap. Just then Brianna walked through the door still in her operating clothes. She caught the attention of the whole room; everyone sat up eager to hear what she had to say.

"How is she? How did it go?" Hanna cried clinging onto Caleb.

"The surgery started off rocky and we did actually lose her at one stage." Everyone gasped grabbing onto each other. "We brought her back and we were successful in removing all of the tumour. We will do a scan next week to determine if she is cancer free."

"When can we see her?" Caleb asked holding Hanna up.

"She was in intensive care but is now back in her room, you can come see her. She will wake up for a little bit but most likely will go back to sleep." Brianna explained. "Now I am just warning you, she is going to look completely different, her head is swollen, her eye's a black and swollen."

Hanna gasped upon seeing their little girl. Brianna was right; she looked so tired and swollen.

"Hey! She is going to be fine." Caleb cooed convincing himself as well as his distressed wife. Caleb grabbed Hailey's small hand and gently rubbed the back of her palm.

"She did so good!" Caleb cooed.

"I know! It just kills me to see her like this." Hanna cried.

"I know babe! She will get better!" He cooed.

Hailey jolted at the sounds of her parents.

"Mummy!" She cried, unable to open her eyes fully.

"Hailey baby! Mummy and Daddy are here. Shhh you are going to be ok. We are going to get you all better!" Hailey continued to cry holding her hands out for her mum.

"Hanna I'll hold her up while you jump in the bed then she can rest on your chest." Caleb suggested.

Hailey whimpered as Caleb gently lifted her up a little, Hanna slipped under the covers and he gently placed their little girl on top of her chest.

"Is that better baby?" Caleb asked his princess. Hailey adjusted herself on Hanna before closing her eyes again. Hanna smiled weakly at Caleb.

"All little kids want their mum when they are sick." He laughed. He grabbed a chair and brought it close to the bed grabbing Hanna's hand. Hailey moved her little hand up and slipped it into to Caleb's hand as well.

 **What do you guys think? How sad was it when Hailey wouldn't let go of Caleb. Please review :)** **Love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! Send me your idea's if you have any that you want to see in this story :)**

Hanna and Caleb were told Hailey would be incredibly tired after surgery. But they were both shocked when Hailey slept for the first two days. She was on a drip, which was giving her fluids, and the doctors assured Hanna and Caleb that she wouldn't be hungry. The little girl had many guests in those days including all the girls and Hanna and Caleb's parents. She received lots of presents that were piling up in the corner of her hospital room. Spencer had even taken Tyler to the shop and he picked out an Olaf plush toy he thought Hailey would really like.

On the third day Hailey woke up bright and early even before Hanna. She rubbed her eyes, which were no longer swollen. Quietly she climbed off the edge of her bed and walked to the pile of toys. Grabbing her Olaf she got from Tyler she walked over to her sleeping mum.

"Mummy!" She whispered climbing onto Hanna's lap. Hearing her daughters voice Hanna immediately opened her eyes.

"Hey baby! You are awake!" She cooed lifting her little girl onto her lap.

"Mummy wook I has an Olaf."

"I know baby! Tyler picked that out himself for you!" Hailey giggled cuddling the toy.

Caleb walked into Hailey's room and was happily surprised when he saw her up and walking around the room showing Hanna all her new toys.

"Daddy!" Hailey squealed running to Caleb.

"Hey baby girl! You're awake!" He cooed kissing her lips. "Look what daddy got you!" He smiled placing her back on the bed.

"Ahhh der fwozen undies!" She squealed clapping her hands.

"Yeah baby they are! When we leave hospital we are going to use the big girl toilet and you get to wear these pretty undies!" Caleb explained.

"Mummy wook me big girl!" Hailey smiled holding up her undies.

"You are so big!" Hanna smiled cuddling her little girl. 

* * *

Spencer and Tyler arrived early that morning. When Tyler saw that Hailey was awake he ran to his friend hugging her tight.

"Hailey you pway today!" He asked.

"Uh huh!" She smiled taking his hand.

"Hi Hailey!" Spencer cooed picking up the little girl.

"Hi!" She smiled wrapping her arms around her auntie's neck. "Guess what daddy said me get to wear undies!" Hailey squeaked looking at Spencer.

"That's so exciting baby!" She cooed adjusting the little girl on her hip.

"We go down to de pway room now?" She asked looking at her mum.

"Yes let's go baby!" Hanna smiled.

Hanna, Caleb and Spencer sat and watched as Hailey and Tyler played and danced with all the other children in the play area. Mitchell came up to Hailey tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey Hailey! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Me getting better!" She smiled holding her arms up to be picked up.

"Who's your little friend?" Mitchell asked as he picked her up.

"Dats Tyler! He me boyfriend!" She giggled. Mitchell scooped Tyler up and started dancing with both of them. They both giggled as Mitchell spun them around dancing to the songs.

* * *

The following week Hailey was improving dramatically. She was back to her bubbly self who never stopped playing. She had her bloods taken again and had another MRI. She was very brave for both procedures not crying once. Once the results were in Hanna and Caleb got the wonderful news that Hailey was cancer free and was healthy.

Today was finally the day! Hailey was going home. She was happy and healthy and Hanna and Caleb were over joyed. Caleb pulled the car up to their house smiling as he turned off the engine.

"Hailey baby girl we are home!" He cooed excitedly.

"Me det a puppy now!" Hailey smiled clapping her hands. "

Baby we might go look this later but we just got home." Hanna smiled.

Caleb unbuckled his daughter and placed her on the ground. "Come on!" She squealed running to the front door. "We home we home!" She giggled jumping up and down.

"Ok ok" Hanna laughed. "Let's go play!" She cooed opening the door.

Hailey ran through the house running straight to her room. She grabbed her little hat and ran straight out to the swings.

"Daddy some push me!" She called sitting on the swing.

"Coming bubba!" He smiled placing a gentle kiss on Hanna's head.

"Welcome home!" He cooed.

Caleb ran to his daughter pushing her high on the swing. Hailey's giggles filled the backyard.

"Higher daddy!" She giggled.

"Hold on bubba!"

The rest of the day was doing what ever Hailey wanted to do. They played with her new toys, had spaghetti for dinner, her favourite and were now curling up on the lounge to watch a Disney movie.

"Fwozen?" The little girl asked.

"How about we watched Nemo?" Caleb asked pulling out the movie.

"Yeah I like dat one!" She smiled cuddling up next to Hanna.

"Good!" He smiled putting the DVD in, before joining his girls on the lounge.

Hanna and Caleb ended the movie early when they saw Hailey was struggling to keep her eyes open. Caleb picked up his little princess and took her to have a bath. He filled the bath full of bubbles and put Hailey's baths toys in the water.

"Look Daddy! I Santa!" Hailey giggled making a bubble beard. "

Wow you came early this year Santa!" Caleb smiled.

"Yes I did!" Hailey giggled putting on her best Santa voice.

"Me give you a beard Daddy!" Hailey laughed splashing bubbles on Caleb's face. "

You are a cheeky monkey!" Caleb laughed tickling his daughter.

Hanna smiled from the door way as she watched her two favourite people. She rubbed her stomach as she felt another crap. She had been feeling a lot of these lately. Puzzled she walked to her room, slipping into some tracksuit pants. Walking into the bathroom she opened her draw to grab a hair tie. That's when she spotted a packet of pregnancy tests she had bought ages ago. She grabbed four and went to the toilet, just to make sure. Once she was finished she placed the sticks on the sink and waited the five minutes. Getting anxious she started pacing up and down the hall, she heard Hailey's giggles again and took a breath.

"It will happen when it happens!" she whispered. Finally the time was up, Hanna took a deep breath and picked up a stick.

Positive.

She picked up the next one Positive.

Hanna picked up the last two sticks, both Positive.

Hanna screamed in happiness. "CALEB!" She screamed.

Caleb had just finished dressing Hailey in her pj's when he heard Hanna scream.

Caleb ran into his room, "Babe what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I'M PREGNANT!" she squealed jumping up and down gripping onto the pregnancy sticks.

"Are you serious?" He asked the biggest smile coming across his face.

"I'm positive!" She smiled showing him the four tests.

Caleb couldn't wipe the smile of his face.

"Come here!" he smiled. Hanna ran into his arms, Caleb picked her up and spun he around. Hanna wrapped her legs around his waist snuggling into his chest.

"This is the best day ever!" she whispered.

"I told you it would happen babe!" Caleb smiled kissing her lips over and over.

"We are having a baby!" He cried hugging her tighter.

"Dada!" Hailey called coming into her parent's room, her hair still wet.

"Why you weave?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Mummy and Daddy are just so excited to have you home baby girl!" He cooed.

Caleb bent down and picked Hailey up as well. The little girl wrapped her arms around both her parents' necks smiling brightly.

"Me too!" Hanna and Caleb smiled at each other knowing they didn't want to tell their little girl until they had been to the doctor.

Finally things were starting to work out for them.

 **Sorry if this chapter was** **boring it was kinda a filler :) Hope you like it, Love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews! Sorry this took so long I have been busy at work. Hope you like it :)**

Caleb was peacefully sleeping when he felt a little hand grip his shirt. Slowly opening his eyes he saw little Hailey curled up into his side, her little hand holding onto his shirt. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow. She had her pink dummy (Pacifier) in and was peacefully sleeping in her daddy's arms. He smiled rubbing her cheek. Being her first night back Hailey insisted on sleeping with her mummy and daddy. Hanna and Caleb had no problem with it they were just happy to have their healthy little girl. Caleb reached over and gently placed his hand on Hanna's stomach. He gently rubbed it as she peacefully slept. Caleb smiled; finally he was with his girls.

He stared at his girls for about another 10 minutes before Hanna sprung up. Jumping out of bed she ran to the toilet emptying her stomach. Caleb ran in after her gently rubbing her back and holding her hair.

"Shhh baby it's ok." He cooed as she continued to vomit.

Once she was done she fell back into his arms. "That is one thing I hate about being pregnant!" She laughed.

Caleb kissed her hair. "It will be worth it babe!" Hanna snuggled into Caleb a little tighter when they heard sobbing.

Hanna and Caleb both looked at the bathroom door and saw Hailey. She had big fat tears running down her face and her dummy was nearly falling out due to her crying. Hanna and Caleb both jumped up.

"Baby what's wrong?" Caleb asked walking to his daughter.

The little girl let out another loud sob before running out of her parents room and into her room.

Hanna and Caleb ran after their daughter finding her curled up in her bed crying uncontrollably.

Hanna scooped Hailey up, "baby what is wrong! Did you have a bad dream?" Hanna asked as Hailey buried her face in her mum's chest. Hanna sat on the bed, turning Hailey so she could face both her parents.

Caleb took her dummy out and kissed her forehead. "Baby please tell us what is wrong!" The little girls crying settled for a little bit.

"Mummy (crying) sick (crying) like me was!" She sobbed out reaching back up for Hanna crying into her shoulder.

Caleb looked at Hanna before grabbing Hailey. "Hey hey!" He cooed. "Breath baby! Take a breath." Hailey settled a little resting her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"Mummy is not sick like you were. Mummy just..." Unsure how to continue he looked to Hanna who nodded.

"Hailey baby! Mummy was sick this morning because I might have a little baby in my tummy!" Hanna explained smiling.

Hailey stopped crying completely and turned to her mum.

"We have to go to the doctors this afternoon to make sure mummy does. Ok. Do you understand?" Hanna asked wiping her daughters cheeks.

"Why dat make you sick?" Hailey asked still concerned.

"I don't know baby it's just something the baby does! But I'm ok!" She smiled kissing her daughter lips.

"Are you ok now?" Hanna asked pushing her daughters hair out of her face. Hailey nodded.

"It's nice how much you care for mummy." Caleb cooed kissing her hair.

"Me love mummy!" She smiled looking at her mum!

"I love you too baby!" Hanna cooed.

Caleb smiled before looking at Hailey. "What about daddy?" He laughed. "What about daddy!" He cooed throwing his daughter in the air.

Hailey giggled. "Me love daddy too!" She screamed!

"Good" he smiled kissing her tummy. "Stop daddy" she giggled.

"Ok let's go get some breakfast!" He smiled.

* * *

Breakfast was a success with Hailey nearly finishing her meal. Since her operation she has had some trouble with food, not wanting to eat and if she did she only ate minimal. The doctors told Hanna and Caleb that this was a normal reaction and it would take some time for her to be back to "normal." Caleb came back out to the lounge room after his shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Hanna was sitting on the lounge eating her toast and Hailey was in front of her talking.

"Hey little bubba dis my toy but you can share it to okay!" She smiled patting Hanna's stomach.

"Me going to look after you!" She cooed pointing to her mummy's tummy.

Hanna laughed brushing the hair out of her daughters face. "If there is a baby in there what do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A boy!" She smiled.

"You want a boy really?" Caleb asked still standing in his towel admiring his girls.

"Yeah" she smiled nodding her head. "Me want a boy wike Tyler! Why you has no shirt on?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Well miss!" Caleb laughed putting his hand on his hip copying his daughter. "Daddy can't find his blue shirt and I came out here to ask mummy!" He smiled.

Hanna laughed. "It's hanging on the dryer in the guest room."

"Thanks babe!" He cooed kissing her head.

"Let's go munchkin daddy is nearly ready and we haven't even started!" Hanna cooed picking up her daughter. Today was Caleb's last day off before he had to go back to work. Hanna was going to take the rest of the week off with Hailey, making sure she was ok. She was then going to start work with Spencer in the shop they opened weeks ago. Spencer had been running it solo while Hailey was sick. Tyler had started going to the daycare Emily worked at and Hanna was hoping Hailey could get a spot there as well.

Hanna dressed Hailey in black tights, a pink shirt that said, "Daddy's Little Princess" written on it, a white cardigan and Hailey insisted on wearing her pink fluffy tutu over her tights. Not wanting to upset her Hanna let her get away with it this time. Hanna did the little girls hair up in two little pigtails and put on her little white converses.

"Right your all ready!" She smiled.

"Mummy needs your dummy though!" Hanna asked holding out her hand.

"Noo." The little girl whined! "Me need it!"

"You don't need it baby! You're a big girl!"

"No" she squealed running into her daddy's arms!

"Hailey daddy needs the dummy! I promise you where we are going you won't need it!"

"Okay daddy!" She smiled handing him her dummy!

"Such a daddy's girl!" Hanna teased poking her tongue out.

* * *

The Rivers family hoped into their car. After about a 15-minute drive Caleb pulled up to a farm. Hanna smiled at Caleb before looking into the back seat.

"What we do here?" Hailey asked.

"You'll see." Caleb smiled taking her out of her car seat.

Hanna knocked on the door, smiling widely at Hailey. A short brunette opened the door smiling at the little family. "There just through here." She smiled pointing to the lounge room.

Hailey squealed as she saw a pen of 6 chocolate Labrador puppies. "Me get a puppy!" She smiled bouncing on her daddy's hip.

"Yes baby!" "You were so brave when you were sick and we promised you!"

"Look you get to pick which one you want!" Hanna cooed taking her daughter.

She stepped into the pen and placed Hailey on the floor. 5 of the little puppies jumped on the little girl running around her to fast for her to keep up. A bit shocked she stumbled back into Hanna's lap.

"It's ok baby they are just excited to see you!" Hanna encouraged her daughter. The last little puppy that didn't run up to her first slowly came up to the little girl. She gently patted the puppies' head before turning to face her parents.

The biggest smile was on her face, "I like dis one!" She smiled. The little puppy licked Hailey's face. She picked up the puppy taking him to her mum!

"Dis one!" She smiled.

"Ok" Hanna smiled! "This one it is!"

"What should we name the puppy?" Caleb asked on their way back to town.

"Hailey!" Hailey giggled nursing the pupping on her lap.

"That's your name silly!" Hanna laughed.

"Chocolate" she giggled! "You're a funny one!" Caleb laughed.

"Bwilly!" Hailey asked!

"I like that!" Hanna smiled.

"Me too!" Caleb cooed resting his hand on his wife's knee! "Billy it is!"

* * *

Hanna and Caleb made a quick pit stop to drop Billy at home. They picked some supplies for their puppy before heading to the doctors. Hanna and Caleb were currently in the waiting room with a sleeping Hailey on Caleb's chest.

"Hanna Rivers! A short nurse with brown hair called.

"That's us;" Hanna smiled walking into the room.

"Aw and who do we have here?" The nurse smiled looking at sleeping Hailey.

"This is Hailey" Hanna cooed.

"She is adorable" the nurse commented, "how old is she?"

"She is two" Caleb smiled.

"Adorable!"

"Ok Hanna if I could just get you to lie on the table. This will be cold as you know."

The nurse waved the little device around Hanna's stomach. Pushing a little harder the nurse squinted a little. Sensing Hanna's anxiety Caleb grabbed her hand gently rubbing it.

"Here we go!" The nurse smiled. "Here's your baby!"

Tears streamed down Hanna's face as her full attention was on the screen.

"Dat bubba?" Hailey asked slowly waking up.

"Yes look baby! That is your little brother or little sister." Caleb cooed.

Hailey smiled brightly reaching for Hanna. Caleb placed her next to her mum and she cuddled into Hanna's side. Hanna still focused on the screen turned to smiled at her baby.

"Your about 14 weeks along and everything seems to be going normally." The nurse smiled.

"Wait 14 weeks? I had a miscarriage like a couple of weeks ago? Hanna asked confused.

"It must have not been a miscarriage I say you just had some bleeding which can happen." "Don't worry everything is ok so far with the baby!" The nurse smiled.

Caleb smiled kissing his wife! "We did it!" He cooed as the three of them listened to Baby Rivers heartbeat pounding loud and strong.

 **What do you guys think? Sorry it's rushed! You know what Hailey wants the baby to be! What do you guys think boy or girl? :) Love you Guys!**


	9. Authors note

**Hey guys! So Sorry to get your hopes up about a new chapter :(**

 **I'm hoping to get a chapter up for you guys in the next couple of days! I am just so busy with work and I am having some serious writers block! I have ideas for this story it's just further down the track and i need to get their first. Do you guys have any ideas? I need some help :)**

 **I have so many ideas or this story I am even considering doing a sequel when this is finished which will jump a few years and you guys can see a older Hailey probably around 5 or 6. What do you guys think?**

 **Please bear with me! :) Love you guys! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! So sorry for the wait work has been super busy and I have has serious writers** **block. Here is an extra long chapter for you :) Seriously there is two songs in this chapter you have to listen to them both! They match Haleb perfectly! Love you guys!**

 **I do not own the songs!**

"The nurse squinted a little harder; moving the machine around she placed it on Hanna's side.

"Hold on a minute." She whispered. A second heartbeat began pupping loud on the monitor. "There's twins in there!" The nurse smiled. "Congratulations you have identical twins."

"Oh my god!" Hanna cried. "There's two!" Tears streamed down her face as she looked up smiling brightly at Caleb.

"I can't believe we are having twins!" He cooed kissing her lips.

"Ders two!" Hailey questioned scrunching up her face. Caleb laughed rubbing her back "yes baby so you will have two little sisters or brothers."

"Ha" she laughed gently smacking her hand against her head.

"We will still love you baby no matter how many babies we have!" Caleb cooed.

* * *

For Hanna the next week went way to fast. She loved spending time with her baby and didn't want it to end. Billy had settled in well and was even allowed to sleep with the little girl. Hanna and Caleb had only told Ashley and Claudia they were expecting twins. Both grandmas were so excited for them and counting down the days until they get to see their two new grandchildren. They are planning to tell their friends this Saturday at Mona and Mike's wedding.

Caleb had to leave Friday morning for work early he was extremely busy and had so much work piling up. Hanna rolled over and found the bed empty.

"Hmmm" she huffed rubbing her face; slowly she climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror a big smile came across her face. She gently rubbed her hand over her belly, which had now popped just a little bit. In a few months her family of three would expand to five. Walking back out to her room she started to make her bed when her phone rung.

"Hey Em!"

"Hey Hanna, how are you?"

"Really good!" Hanna smiled.

"That's great to hear, so we have had an opening at work and we have a place for Hailey." Emily smiled.

"Oh yes!" Hanna exclaimed. "So if you want to bring her in today therefore we can get her a little bit settled before you go to work next week." Emily explained.

"Thank you so much Em we will be there soon!" Hanna smiled.

Hanna woke Hailey up and got her dressed.

"Come on baby you get to go to day care today!" Hanna cooed.

"You come wit me?" Hailey asked sitting at the table for her breakfast.

"No baby mummy is not allowed to come to day care but I will pick you up!"

"Me want you to come wit me!" Hailey whimpered.

"You'll be fine baby! Emily is going to be there and Tyler!" Hanna smiled. Hailey looked up at her mum smiling brightly.

"Hailey come on we are going to be late." Hanna called from the front door.

"Me coming!" The little girl called dragging her bag along the floor. Hanna looked up, "Baby why is your bag so heavy?"

Hailey let go of her bag and looked up at her mum. Hanna looked at her daughter and then unzipped the bag. Billy leaped out of the bag jumping into Hanna's lap. Hanna looked over to her daughter and shook her head.

"Hailey you can't take Billy to school either,"

"But Billy wanted to come wit me!" Hailey whined.

"Well Hailey, Billy will have to wait until you get home!"

"Bye bye Billy!" Hailey squealed running after the puppy! "Kisses!" She cooed kissing the puppy's nose! "Love you!" She waved at the dog!

* * *

"Hi welcome the footprints!" A tall slim brunet announced when Hanna walked through the front door.

"Hi!" Hanna smiled. "This is Hailey and this is her first day!" Hanna smiled.

"Hi Hailey! Come this way they are all outside." Hanna and Hailey followed the lady out to he backyard where they saw heaps of kids running around and having fun.

"Hi!" Emily cheered excitedly as she saw Hanna and Hailey!

"Hey baby girl! You look so good and healthy!" She cooed tickling the little girls tummy.

"Hey Em!" Hanna smiled.

"Hey Han! How are you feeling leaving her?" "I am alright cause I know your here!" She smiled.

"She'll be fine! All the girls are really good here."

"Are your girls here too?" Hanna asked. "Yeah they are in the baby room! But Hailey you'll be in the two year old room with me!" Emily smiled.

"HAILEY!" Screamed a very excited little boy!

"Look Hailey its Tyler!" "Ty!" She squealed hugging her friend!

"We play all day today!" He smiled.

"Ok Hailey baby mummy is going to go!"

"Noo mummy!" Hailey cried latching onto her mum!

"Baby you'll be fine you have Emily and Tyler! Mummy will be back soon!"

"No" she cried snuggling her face into her mums shoulder.

"Hey Hailey can I have cuddles?" Emily asked moving closer to Hanna. Hailey reached out for Emily and cuddled into her.

"Bye baby!" Hanna quickly kissed her before ducking back through the classroom.

"Mummy!" Hailey cried. "You're right baby! Look we'll go play with Tyler."

"Tan we play over there?" The little girl asked pointing towards the slide. "Yes baby you can go play!" Emily smiled putting the little girl down who ran of with Tyler.

* * *

"Hanna spent her day anxiously waiting until she could go and pick up her baby girl. She napped and lazed around just waiting. Caleb walked in the front door and found his pregnant wife sitting on the lounge checking the time yet again.

"Caleb your home!" She smiled getting up to kiss him.

"Hey baby! Come on let's go get Hails!" He smiled.

"Hanna and Caleb walked out to the outside area of the daycare. Looking around they saw their little girl sliding down the slide holding onto Tyler's hand. Looking up Hailey noticed her parents and squealed!

"MUMMY, DADDY!" Running from the slide she ran straight into Caleb's arms.

"Hey baby girl! Did you have a good day?" he laughed noticing his little girl was covered in paint and food stains.

"Uh huh!" She smiled.

Mummy! Hailey cooed jumping into Hanna's arms.

"Hi princess." Hanna smiled snuggling into her baby!

"I missed you!"

"I missed you to mummy!"

"Tayleb!" Tyler screamed charging towards him.

"Hey little man!" Caleb cooed throwing Tyler in the air and catching him.

"Did you have fun with Hailey today!"

"Yes! Me show her around!"

"You're a good boy!" Caleb smiled.

"Hey Han, Caleb!" Emily called coming over to them. "

How'd she go Em?"

"She was fine! She did some painting, ate all her lunch and had a 2-hour sleep." She smiled.

"Good!" Hanna smiled looking at her daughter. "Are you all ready for Mona's wedding tomorrow?"

"Yep sure am! Ali and I have our dresses and the twins have cute little baby dresses!" She smiled.

"Cute!" Hanna smiled. "Hailey and I are all set we just need to get ready in time and not be late!" Hanna laughed.

* * *

"Hanna you have 10minutes before we have to go!" Caleb called standing at the door in his tux.

"We are coming" she called. Caleb adjusted his watch a little when he heard the click of heels. Looking up his face lit up.

"Wow Hanna wow! You look! Wow!" Blushing slightly she smiled at her husband. She was dressed in a stunning black dress that really highlighted her baby bump. Her hair was perfectly curled and her heels highlighted how long her legs were.

"You look amazing as well babe!" She smiled running a hand through his short hair. Adjusting his tie she kissed his lips just a little, teasing him.

"You wait until later missy!" He smiled at her. Caleb looked up and saw Hailey dressed in a pretty pink dress with white sandals. Her hair was curly and was braided at the front going to the side.

"Hailey you look gorgeous!"

"Tanks daddy!" She smiled running into his arms.

"Let's go girls we are going to be late."

"Mona's wedding ceremony was beautiful. Her dress was stunning and Mike looked pretty good as well. The reception was just as beautiful, the food amazing and the children were on their best behaviour. The whole group looked stunning all the girls had beautiful dresses and the boys all scrubbed up nice. The twins little dresses were adorable and Tyler looked adorable in a little suit Spencer found. Everyone was currently sitting at the table together watching Mike and Mona have there first dance.

"She looks beautiful Aria smiled!" :I know and they are so happy!" Hanna smiled.

"Speaking of happy Caleb and I have some news! Hanna announced.

"We are pregnant and expecting Twins!" She smiled brightly holding Caleb's hand.

"Oh my god!" Everyone cheered. "Congratulations!"

Everyone got up to hug Hanna and Shake Caleb's hand.

"I told you it would happen eventually!" Spencer smiled hugging her friend.

"I'm so glad things are finally happening for you guys!" Aria smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Han! Emily smiled while hugging her.

"Congrats Mate!" Ezra man hugged his friend.

"Two more Rivers hey! That's trouble!" Toby laughed hugging him.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked confused.

"Der is a baby in my tummy! Hailey explained pointing to her tummy. "Der is two in der!" She smiled brightly.

""Everyone Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery!" The announcer called. Everyone clapped cheering for the newly weds. "Now could we please have all the fathers and daughters on the dance floor with Mona and her father." He smiled. Caleb smiled looking around the table. "Looks like it's just you and me princess" he smiled taking her hand. All the fathers and daughters walked onto the dance floor with Mona and her dad. Hanna smiled as she watched Caleb walk with his little girl.

 **"Butterfly Kisses" - Bob Carlisle**

"Hailey grabbed onto her daddy's hands and stepped onto his feet. As the music started Caleb and Hailey started slowly dancing to the music.

 **"There's two things I know for sure  
**  
 **"She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.  
**  
 **"As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
**  
 **"She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
**  
 **and I thank god for all of the joy in my life**

 **"Oh, but most of all**

 **"For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

 **"sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

"Caleb picked Hailey up and placed her on his hip.

 **"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride.**

 **"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried**

 **"Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right**

 **"To deserve a hug every morning And butterfly kisses at night.**

"Hailey snuggled into her daddy's chest wrapping her arms around his neck. Looking into his eyes she smiled.

 **"Sweet 16 today**

 **"She's looking like her mama a little more everyday**

 **"One part woman, the other part girl.**

 **"To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls**

 **"Trying her wings out in a great big world.**

 **"But I remember...**

 **"Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer**

 **"sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

 **"You know how much I love you, Daddy,**

 **"But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."**

 **"Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right**

 **"to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**

"Hailey giggled loudly as Caleb spun her around. Hanna watched on with tears as she watched Caleb and their princess dance.

 **"All the precious time**

 **"Like the wind, the years go by**

 **"Precious butterfly.**

 **"Spread your wings and fly.**

"Hailey adjusted on Caleb she rested her head on his shoulder hugging his neck as they danced.

 **"She'll change her name today.**

 **"She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.**

 **"Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.**

 **"She asked me what I'm thinking and I said**

 **"I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."**

 **"She leaned over**

"Caleb smiled as he held his baby. Tears escaped his eyes as he thought about his future with Hailey. Just a couple of weeks ago he didn't think he would get one.

 **"Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,**

 **"Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair**

 **"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."**

 **"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry"**

 **"Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.**

 **"To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses**

 **"I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.**

 **"I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember**

 **"Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...**

"Hailey looked up at her daddy and wiped his fallen tears. "I love you daddy!" She smiled hugging him tighter. Hanna wiped her eyes and the two made their way back! "You to are just too cute my hormones can't handle it she cried hugging Caleb.

"Could I now please have all the lovebirds on the dance floor!" The announcer called.

"Come on princess! let's dance!" Caleb smiled.

"Hanna and Caleb took the dance floor with all the other couples. Tyler took Hailey's hand and led her out onto the floor as well.

 **"Crazier" - Taylor Swift**

 **"I'd never gone with the wind**

 **"Just let it flow**

 **"Let it take me where it wants to go**

 **"'Til you open the door**

 **"There's so much more**

 **"I'd never seen it before**

 **"I was trying to fly**

 **"But I couldn't find wings**

 **"But you came along and you changed everything**

"Hanna smiled looking up at Caleb! "I love you so much!" She whispered

 **"[Chorus]**

 **"You lift my feet off the ground**

 **"You spin me around**

 **"You make me crazier, crazier**

 **"Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**

 **"You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
**

"Resting her head on his chest he placed a hand on her bump.

 **"I've watched from a distance as you made life your own**

 **"Every sky was your own kind of blue**

 **"And I wanted to know how that would feel**

 **"And you made it so real**

 **"You showed me something that I couldn't see**

 **"You opened my eyes**

 **"And you made me believe"**

"You, Hailey and these babies are my world!" Caleb smiled kissing her hair."

 **"[Chorus]**

 **"You lift my feet off the ground**

 **"You spin me around**

 **"You make me crazier, crazier**

 **"Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes**

 **"You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

"Spencer, Toby, Hanna and Caleb watched as Tyler picked Hailey up the best he could and spun her around. Everyone smiled as the little girl giggled in delight.

 **"Baby you showed me what living is for**

 **"I don't wanna hide anymore**

 **"Oh oh**

Taking a step out of Tyler's book Caleb gently picked up his wife just a little bit of the ground and spun with her in his arms.

 **"You lift my feet off the ground**

 **"You spin me around**

 **"You make me crazier, crazier"**

 **"Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes**

 **"You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**

 **"Crazier, crazier.**

What do you guys think? They are having twins! How exciting! :) There probably won't be another chapter until after Christmas. I just want to get a few chapters written so I am not keeping you guys waiting. Have a good Christmas guys! Love you guys :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Here is just a quick Christmas special for you :) I hope you like it! It is really rushed, I apologise in advance for any spelling!**

Caleb woke to the sound of laughter and the smell of cookies. Opening his eyes he jumped out of bed walking into the kitchen. A big smile came across his face when he saw a very pregnant Hanna barefoot in the kitchen holding Hailey just above her bump. Hanna was now 29 weeks pregnant and was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

"Now that's a sight I love to see!" Caleb smirked smiling at his girls.

"Daddy we making cookies for Santa! Cause guess what he is coming in our house tonight!" She squeaked holding Hanna tighter.

"I know baby it's so exciting isn't!" He cooed. Walking over he took his daughter.

"Hey beautiful!" He smiled kissing Hanna on the lips. "Did I mention I love seeing you pregnant and bare foot!" He smirked.

"You did!" She smirked kissing him. "Ok Hailey the cookies are done!" Hanna smiled pulling them out of the oven.

"Yay! Now Santa won't get hungy!" Climbing down from Caleb she ran to the Christmas tree.

"Santa cwause! Is toming! Santa cwause is toming! He not very far away!" She sang dancing around in her Christmas pjs!

"Bwilly he is toming tonight! He might leave you a present!" She squealed running over to the now big Labrador!

Hanna smirked at Caleb! "She is finally old enough to get what Santa means!"

Hailey spent the whole day dancing around the house in her pjs! She kept counting down the hours until Santa would come.

"Only a few hours left daddy!" She squealed sitting next to Caleb on the lounge.

"You excited baby!" He cooed throwing her in the air.

"Me so so excited daddy!" She squealed.

"Are you ready to go Christmas light looking Hails?" Hanna asked walking into the living room.

"Yes me weady!" She smiled jumping up and running to the door! "Wets go!"

"Look at this house Hails!

Aww they have a Santa out de front!" She squealed.

"Mummy! Daddy! Look at dem lights!" Hailey smiled pointing at the next house they passed.

"We will have to put lights up next year Hails!" Caleb smiled looking at how excited his daughter was.

"Yay! Then me and the babies can play with them!" She smiled.

"You're going to be such a good big sister aren't you baby!" Hanna smiled. "Yes! Me feed them and look after them so you don't have to worry!"

Caleb smiled at Hanna, "You will love having little brothers or sisters Hailey!"

"Quick mummy and daddy! We have to get me to bed so Santa can come and bring me some presents!" Hailey squealed running into the house after they went Christmas light looking.

"Mummy hurry!" She cried running to her mum and grabbing her hand.

"Hailey you have to be careful with mummy remember she has two babies in her belly."

"Sorry! Mummy carefully come with me please!" She smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Ow!" Hanna whispered sitting up in her bed. Rubbing her stomach she looked over to Caleb! "Caleb!" She called.

"Yeah babe! What is it? Are you ok?" He asked conceded sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine but they are kicking again!" She smiled grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. Caleb looked down and her stomach waiting for the feeling he loved. His face lit up and he smiled up at Hanna. His reaction was never different.

"Hey babies! Merry Christmas!" She cooed rubbing Hanna's stomach. "Daddy loves you so much."

Hanna smiled rubbing her stomach. "Merry Christmas babe!" He smiled kissing her right on the lips.

"I love you so much!

I love you more!" Hanna smiled.

"Come on let's go get the wild child!" Caleb jumped out of bed and came around to help his wife.

Slowly they walked into Hailey's room where they found her cuddled up the Billy.

"Hailey! Baby!" The little girl scrunched up her face rubbing her eyes.

"What is it mummy!" She asked pushing hair out of her face.

"Guess who came?" Caleb asked excitedly.

"SANTA!" She squealed causing Billy to jump up and run to Caleb.

"Yes baby come on let's she what he brought you!"

"Oh look he ate all me cookies we made!" She giggled. "Ohh! Daddy look at me presents!" She squealed running over to her Christmas sack!

"Start opening them baby!" Hanna cooed sitting next to her.

After opening many presents which included dolls, teddies, games, clothes, movies, Hailey was on her last present in her sack. Ripping it open she saw a helmet.

"What's dis for?"

"Well Santa rung me and he told me he left one last present in the kitchen for you! Close your eyes." Caleb smiled.

Hailey waited patently for her present when she heard a little bell ring! Opening her eyes she saw a pepper pig bike.

"Yay!" She squealed running I've to her bike!

"Mummy look Santa brought me a pepper pig bike!" She smiled brightly.

Caleb lifted her up and placed her on the seat. "Now you put your feet on the peddles and push."

"I will fall!" She cried grabbing onto Caleb's shirt.

"No you won't baby look it has training wheels! You can't fall off!" He smiled. Hanna walked over and placed her helmet on Hailey. "Go baby take it for a spin."

The little girl giggled as she rode her new bike around the living room. Although Caleb had assured her he still kept his hand on the bike the whole time.

Hailey sat in her mummy's lap as Caleb prepared to hand out the presents from him and Hanna.

"Ok this is for mummy from Hailey!" Caleb smiled handing Hanna the present. Hanna smiled at her little girl and began opening the present. Hanna smiled as she saw a stack of pictures Hailey had drawn at school. She then picked up a key ring with a picture of Hailey smiling with reindeer ears on. Then finally a box of Chanel perfume.

"Hailey baby! I love this!" She smiled.

"Daddy saided you like that!" She smiled kissing her mummy on the lips.

"This one is for Hailey off mummy and daddy!" Caleb smiled.

Hailey ripped the preset open. She smiled as she saw a little shirt that said best big sister ever, some swimmers, sunglasses and a baby doll. Hailey smiled brightly!

"Thank you so much!" She giggled kissing her mum and dad.

"You're welcome baby!"

"Daddy dis is for you off me!" Hailey smiled handing him a present.

"Thank you princess!" He smiled. Ripping it open he saw a fancy new wallet and a watch. Opening he wallet he saw a photo of Hanna with Hailey on her lap both smiling brightly.

"Thank you baby!" He smiled kissing her lips.

"Dats ok!" She smiled.

Hanna and Caleb were both included in Hailey's present.

"That's all! All the presents are done!" Caleb smiled.

"No daddy! I has a special one!" Hailey ran to her room and sat on Hanna's legs.

"Dis is for de babies!" She smiled!

She unwrapped the present showing Hanna and Caleb a picture she had drawn on her and two babies.

"See dis is me and dis is you two!" She cooed rubbing Hanna's belly. Caleb smiled at his daughter and looked at his wife. Hanna had tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong mummy?" Hailey asked confused.

"Nothing baby you are going to make the best big sister."

"I love them so much!" She smiled kissing Hanna's belly twice.

"Mummy is just a bit emotional." Caleb cooed rubbing Hanna's back. "The babies do that to her."

"It's ok mummy I'll kiss away your tears!" Hailey cooed kissing Hanna's cheeks over and over.

* * *

 **** **What did you guys think? Sorry if it wasn't good! I didn't have a lot of time and i wanted to give you guys something to say thank you for all your support! Thank you guys! I hope you have a Merry Christmas! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! I am so so so sorry this has taken so long. But as you all know it is hard to write happy Haleb at the moment! I Did the best i could I Hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Hmmmm!" Hanna puffed rolling over again.

She was about 36 weeks pregnant and was getting more uncomfortable each day. It was 3am and Hanna had been awake basically all night. Looking down at her massive stomach she smiled rubbing it gently. She was so excited to have these babies and couldn't wait to see them. The last two months Aria and Spencer both had their babies. Aria had a beautiful little girl Lucy and Spencer had another beautiful boy Dylan. Hanna was so happy for them and couldn't wait for her two babies.

Tied and sweaty she slowly got out of bed and went to the toilet. She was about to get up when she realised she was stuck.

"Shit!" She whispered.

"Caleb!" She called holding onto the window shelf trying to pull herself up.

Caleb came rushing in when he heard her called.

"What's wrong babe! Is it the babies are they coming?" He asked worriedly.

"No babe I'm just stuck!" Hanna laughed slightly going red. Caleb smiled brightly before helping her up.

"What!" She smiled. He just laughed shaking his head.

"What it's embarrassing!" Hanna blushed.

"It's not embarrassing, you need me!" He smirked.

"I don't need you" she smiled washing her hands.

"Oh really?" he smiled as they walked back to the bed. Carefully lying her down he climbed off her.

"If you don't need me, get up." he smiled.

Hanna smiled at her husband and tried her hardest to get up. Rolling from side to side she huffed and looked up at Caleb.

"Caleb I can't" she whispered trying not to smile.

"Oh so you do need me!" Caleb smirked grabbing her hand .

"Yes I need your help" she laughed. Helping her up he hugged her the best he could with the massive bump.

"I always need you!" Hanna smiled kissing his lips.

"And I will always need you!" He cooed.

* * *

Hanna didn't know when she fell back asleep but she woke the next morning alone in bed. Cranky she wasn't cuddled up in Caleb's arms she slowly walked out to the lounge room. Rubbing her eyes she smiled when she saw a sign hanging on the wall.

 _"Hailey and Daddy's spa day!"_

Caleb had clearly written it and Hailey had coloured in the sign. Smiling she called for them.

"Caleb? Hailey?"

Caleb and Hailey came out their hands resting in the prayer position.

"Welcome to Hailey and Daddy's spa day!" Caleb smiled.

"It's just for people wit babies in der tummies!" Hailey smiled.

"Oh really?" she smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Now if you will please come with us." Caleb smiled taking her hand.

They both led her to the bathroom where Caleb had set up a massage table.

"Now if you could please lie on your back." He smiled helping her on to the table.

"I will be massaging you and my assistant here Hailey will be painting your nails and doing your hair and makeup."

Hanna looked over to Hailey who smiled at her mum and bowed.

"Ok" she smiled trying not to laugh. Hanna layed back. Caleb rubbed some oil on his hands and gently started massaging his beautiful wife. Hailey started on Hanna's nails painting them the best she could. She painted them all different colours. Hanna smiled as she could feel the nail polish dripping off her nails due to her daughter putting to much polish on. The little girl then moved to her hair. She tried to her hardest to pull Hanna's hair into a pony tail. Wrapping the hair tie around her mum's hair she was finally satisfied. Caleb smiled at his daughter who started on Hanna's makeup. Caleb worked on Hanna's legs moving up and down as he stared at his beautiful wife. Hanna was so comfortable she fell asleep. Hailey rubbed some pink eyeshadow on her mum's eyes gently. She then grabbed the red lipstick and drew it all over Hanna's lips.

"Why does mummy sleep all de time?" Hailey asked staring at her mum.

"Remember mummy has two babies in her. They take a lot of her energy and she needs to sleep to help them grow." Caleb smiled.

Caleb carefully picked up his wife and carried her back to bed.

"Come on let's let mummy sleep." He cooed.

"Will mummy still pway wit me when de babies come?" The little girl asked taking her dads hand.

"Mummy will be very busy but we will always have time for you!" He laughed picking her up.

Hailey smiled at her dad and kissed his lips.

"We pway princesses now?" She asked.

"Of course we can!" Caleb smiled grabbing their tiaras.

* * *

Hanna woke and slowly walked to the bathroom. Feeling relaxed she laughed when she saw her reflection. Her hair was a mess and her makeup was everywhere. Smiling she slowly walked out to the lounge room. Caleb was in the kitchen cooking tea while Hailey was cuddled up on the lounge in a blanket.

"Do you need any help babe?" Hanna called out.

"No princess just relax." He cooed.

Smiling Hanna slowly sat next to her daughter.

"I love my hair and make up Hailey!" She smiled rubbing the little girls face.

"I love you!" Hailey said in all seriousness looking into her mothers eyes.

"I love you too baby!" Hanna cooed pulling Hailey closer to her.

"And I always will."

Looking up at her mum the little girl placed a hand on Hanna's stomach.

"I love you and daddy more den anyone else! In the whole whole whole world." Hailey smiled her eyes widening.

Taken back from her daughters loving outburst tears fell on Hanna's cheeks.

"I love you Hailey more than anyone else!" Hanna cooed kissing her little girl on the lips.

"Even more den daddy?" Hailey whispered.

Hanna smiled nodding her head. "Shh it can be our little secret." 

* * *

**What do you think? The show is seriously killing me! That flashback broke my heart into tiny pieces! :( Keep an eye out for Run baby Run that will be updated** **soon :) Love you guys!**


End file.
